


Wishing to Forget

by aiupenn



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce
Genre: Bunnymund's Past, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:11:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiupenn/pseuds/aiupenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the very fist Easter, Katherine leaps at the chance to ask Bunnymund a few questions about the family he lost. One Shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishing to Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Here's an old story that is on FF.net. I just decided to try uploading something on here since I'm new. Please give me helpful critique. I would love to get better.

Katherine watched Ombric and North leave, off to get themselves another helping of Bunnymund's chocolate. She watched them with a small smile, slightly wanting to get one herself, but felt that she had already had her fill. An assortment of multi-colored wrappers were strewn about her, and she felt guilty, even though they had come to discuss eggs and chocolate-mostly eggs since Bunnymund was the host.  
"It is a very good Easter," Bunnymund said as he studied the sky far above. It was clear with the sun the brightest Katherine had ever seen, but it was not warm out thanks to the cool breeze gliding past them.  
"It is indeed," Katherine replied to her friend, trying not to think of the not-so-pleasant events that had presented the new holiday-Easter-to them. It was the day they had defeated the Nightmare King at the Earth's core. She shivered despite the perfect weather as she thought of being trapped in the complete darkness and seeing North fall even if he had survived.  
"Reginald would have loved it. He always enjoyed parties," Bunnymund looked somewhat dreamy as he looked upward, into the sky, as if trying to find this Reginald.  
"Was he another Pooka?" Katherine asked, interested to hear him speak of them. He rarely spoke about the Golden Age War or the genocide that had come upon his race. She had never heard him speak of any Pooka in particular.  
Bunnymund looked back down at the ground, "Yes," he cleared his throat awkwardly and looked over to the girl and the wrappers surrounding her, "I should have some. But then again…" he thought for a moment, "I really shouldn't."  
Katherine hardly gave a glance over to the discarded wrappers as Bunnymund tried to change the subject. "Was he a friend?"  
Bunnymund turned away from his companion, "Brother. You know, I've just come up with this wonderful recipe for another chocolate egg. I'd love for you to try it! It has the rarest of ingredients: milk from a butterfly-"  
"You had a brother?" Katherine cut him off, realizing he was going to distract her from asking if she waited.  
"Yes. It actually glows a bit, the egg, because I was able to put a bit of lightening into it. I hope it gives it bit of a tang. I don't think it will blow anyone up…" Bunnymund seemed rather shifty as he continued on.  
"Did you have other family members?" Katherine interjected, quite curious by now. She didn't want to seem rude, but she feared there would not be another time to ask him about it.  
Bunnymund stared her straight in the eye now, "I had a sister, named Toffee. We called her Tof, of course. She didn't like being the only girl in a triplet of boys." He had a certain annoyed, but sad look in his eyes as he spoke of her.  
"How about your parents?"  
Bunnymund was taken a back at the question, but angered by it, too. Katherine could tell that he wanted to stop this conversation all together, but she wouldn't let him. "My father died before I could really know him, not in the Golden Age War, mind you, but still he… died," he turned away from Katherine again to look towards the sun, "My mother, however, was very kind, indeed. She almost always had all manners of sweets around the house, not any chocolate, but cakes and tarts and-"  
"What did they all look like?" Katherine felt slightly bad for badgering him, but by now her curiosity had completely taken over.  
"That is the third time you have interrupted me!" Bunnymund was not happy with this development at all.  
"What did they look like?" Katherine asked again.  
Bunnymund stood and pointed a shaking paw at her. It was a motion she had learned was the equivalent to pointing to another person with a finger. "You-you ask too many questions." He turned on his heel (as much as he was able) and stalked away past Ombric and North who were returning with armfuls of chocolate. They watched him go by with curious eyes.  
Katherine scurried to her feet, "Wait! Bunnymund! I'm sorry!" she called after him, holding out her arm, but having no intention of following him as he was sucked into the ground, going one place or another.  
Her two other friends turned to stare at her, North's face comically covered with chocolate. Katherine offered no reply as she sat her self back down among the wrappers, the sweet taste in her mouth turning bitter.


End file.
